Battle Armor
'''Battle ArmorDragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'', 2003 (戦闘ジャケット) called '''Saiyan (Battle) Armor by the Earthlings before the Namek Saga, is a standard-issue combat attire currently mandatory throughout the Frieza Force. Overview Battle Armors are made of an unknown material, which is said to be stretchy, yet very durable. Even Saiyans in their Great Ape form are able to wear their armor without having any size issues. It is said by Malaka that his Battle Armor saved Vegeta from being crushed to death when he was fallen on by Great Ape Gohan, a sign of the armor's durability. However, they are known to shatter when dealt enough damage, showing that they are indeed hard and solid. Vegeta once stated that Battle Armor is the Saiyans' formal attire.Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, 2008 Also, he once remarked "one size fits all"; though in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, the original Japanese version of Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball Z Kai, he mentioned that there are other sizes as he complained that Frieza only had the older model in his size. The most commonly seen ones have dual shoulder guards and some form of skirt armor or crotch guard. Matching boots (often white in color, but others do exist) are standard issue, as is a pair of white gloves or fingerless wrist guards. Standard armor has large shoulder plates, but some simply have reinforced shoulder straps. Many also have skirt armor or plate shielding the crotch. Most Saiyans wrap their tails around the armor's waist, appearing as if they have a furry belt. Some armors feature capes, either pinned to the shoulder guards such as that of King Vegeta and King Cold, or extending from the back of the lower half of the armor such as Zarbon has. Battle Armor for females does exist too, as seen in Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku where Fasha and some women in a bar are wearing it. It does not include the crotch guards or the shoulder plates, and looks like Vegeta's jumpsuit, but having one strap, same body armor, knee pads with a covering on one leg, and white gloves and boots. According to Captain Ginyu in Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the armor used by Frieza's forces is made of an advanced rubber composite, with the older models being made of harder but more fragile materials. The armor is designed to absorb impacts and dissipate damage from energy attacks. Models Ancient model Many years before the events of Dragon Ball, a different model of armor is sported by the henchmen Chilled, like Toobi and Cabira. Those armor model resembles Cooler's white upper body, with the addition of two shoulder plates. Unlike later models, this model does not cover the lower torso area, leaving the abdomen open for attack. This may be for better flexibility and movement. Ancient Saiyan model As seen on the Saiyans' history about the meeting with the Arcosians, the battle armor used by the ancient Saiyans is made of only upper (chest) part, the rest of the clothing seems to be the same savage skirt Saiyans used before they conquered Planet Plant from the Tuffles. Bardock's Elite model Bardock's elite armor is worn by Bardock, Fasha, Shugesh, Borgos, as well as a few other Saiyans in the TV special Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku. Unlike most other early models used by the Saiyans, this model offers no shoulder protection and features shoulder straps instead of shoulder guards. This armor also implements limited lower body protection, with thigh guards on each side. While Bardock's model has thigh guards, Fasha's, Shugesh's, and Borgos' model do not. Fasha's model also only uses one shoulder strap. One of the other distinguishing features of this armor is the color scheme, which unlike most other Battle Armors, uses the cooler colors of the color wheel. Basic model Basic armor is essentially just the torso piece of the RIT or full Battle Armors without the added shoulder, upper thigh, or crotch guards and instead has straps that simply extend the white part of the armor. It offers protection to the torso, as well as only basic protection of the clavicles. After being wounded by Recoome, Vegeta switches to this armor and uses it for the remainder of the Captain Ginyu and Frieza Sagas. In the Japanese dub of "Captain Ginyu... The Frog" and in Dragon Ball Z Kai, Vegeta says that his armor is an older model and that he wears it because it is the only kind left in Frieza's spaceship that can fit his base size. In the FUNimation dub, Vegeta says that his armor is a newer model than the armor Krillin and Gohan have. The latter statement is likely a mistake, since all of Frieza's men, including Vegeta earlier on and even Frieza himself wear the RIT model. The armor is later seen when King Cold comes to earth, where several of Frieza's subordinates are seen wearing this armor. Full armor model Full body armor is the first type of Battle armor featured in the series, and is worn by the three main antagonists of the Saiyan Saga. It offers the traditional torso protection of other armors, but also offers crotch, upper leg, and shoulder protection. Unlike other armors with shoulder guards, the shoulder guards of full Battle Armor seems to point at more of an upwards angle. They come in a variety of colors such as white and gold, black and brown, and blue and gold. In the fillers of Dragon Ball Z, Vegeta wears an altered full Battle Armor which is consists of a green khaki chest piece and burnt orange guard pieces, gloves and boots. Vegeta is seen wearing this when he is traveling to Earth in the Saiyan Saga. When he actually arrives on Earth, the armor is much more consistent to the traditional Battle Armor color scheme. The only thing that sets it apart from regular Battle Armor is its coloring. This occurs in the anime as, at the time the scene was animated, no official colored scenes of Vegeta or Nappa had been introduced in the Dragon Ball manga, so Toei Animation had to make up their own color schemes. In Dragon Ball Z Kai, Vegeta's colored armor is changed to the normal armor. RIT armor model RIT armor''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, 2005 is the most commonly used variant of Battle Armor. It is more flexible than full body armor due to the lack of lower body guards, but still offers good upper body protection because of the inclusion of shoulder guards. Unlike the full Battle Armor, the shoulder guards of RIT armor seems to point outwards more than at an upwards angle. During the Namek Saga it sees use by most of Frieza's men including Dodoria, Zarbon, and even Frieza. For most of the early Namek Saga, Vegeta sports this armor, as does Gohan in the Frieza Saga. Krillin sports a modified version of this armor which comes in black and features thigh guards. Zarbon's model features the addition of a cape. The RIT armor, however, is not elastic enough to transform with its wearer if transforming, as evidenced by Frieza's armor shattering violently while he had used Pump Up in his prelude to transforming into his second form. Strangely, Frieza utilizes his old RIT armor in ''Resurrection ‘F’ after being regenerated, instead of being without it or replacing it with the superior latest type battle armor. V-neck Battle Armor It is the variant of Battle Armor used by King Cold himself, Frieza's Subordinates, the Ginyu Force (with the Ginyu Force logo on it), and the New Gadget Super Lovers. Captain Ginyu sports a modified version of this armor which comes in black and features thigh guards. Recoome's model comes in white and includes both thigh and crotch guards. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, the Battle Suit models used by the Ginyu Force come in two different styles, Ginyu Force Black (the style worn by Burter and Captain Ginyu himself) and Ginyu Force White (the style worn by Recoome, Jeice, and Guldo). The Majin Time Patroller Taino also wears Ginyu Force Black Battle Suit as well, due to being a big fan of the Ginyu Force. The Frieza's Subordinates: Unnamed Captain, Fisshi & the Jeice-esque soldier wear the special V-shaped collar Battle Armor that was only seen used by the Ginyu Force. Bulma's armor model It is a variant of Battle armor which is largely based upon the basic model. The actual armor is near identical to the basic model, with only a subtle difference in the shoulder area. While the basic model implements an actual armored section to cover the clavicles, Bulma's uses two straps instead, which provides less protection comparatively. All the users wear a blue long-sleeved jumpsuit under the armor that covers the whole back from the neck down. White gloves and yellow tipped boots are also worn with the outfit. The actual design of this armor seems to have influenced the concept and drawing of Bardock's Elite armor. Bulma originally makes the armor for her husband, Vegeta, which becomes his primary outfit during the Androids Saga. However, she later provides the armor for Goku, Gohan, and Future Trunks, and it would become Trunks's primary outfit during the Perfect Cell Saga and the Cell Games Saga. She actually makes this armor for all of the Z Fighters, however, Krillin was in a rush to find Android 18 and had no time to put it on. Piccolo refused to wear one because he was a Namekian, "not a Saiyan" and did not want to dress like one, even though various races were known to wear the armor. Tien Shinhan refused as well, stating that he would never wear the same outfit as Vegeta. Bulma apparently failed to offer the armor to Yamcha and Chiaotzu as well and Krillin didn't have time to wear the outfit, due to searching for the Androids in order to shut them down with Bulma's remote. Strangely, Bulma didn't give Krillin the armor during the ten days before the Cell Games. Gohan also mentioned that he wore this armor while he was on Planet Namek during the Frieza Saga. After the training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, the armor is completely damaged after Goku and Gohan emerged from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and switched back to their regular clothes. Bulma's armor mostly sees use in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, where they hold up well considering they endure a full year of battle, implying that Bulma's model is more durable than previous models. Prior to this, previous models are often easily destroyed by energy blasts, such as when Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon, which had a power level of 1,440, pierced through Raditz's armor. Latest type battle armor The latest type battle armor (also called the TSR armor)The TSR acronym refers to the Third Stellar Region army in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ is a more advanced variant worn by the members of the Third Stellar Region army. This is the type of the Battle Armor had been developed and was superior to the previous armors utilized by the army. The first type was a combat suit, which contains a black armor, green or gold shoulder and waist plates, and colored plates in the center. This type was worn by Tagoma, Shisami, and several other elite soldiers within the Frieza Force. Guarana's armor also has a cape as well. The second type was a non-combat suit worn by Sorbet. It featured the upper chest plate with shoulder pads that was present on the full body armor, but had a robe and a cape in place of the bottom part of the armor. Bulma's Newest Battle Suit Vegeta wears a new armor model with a black long-sleeved jumpsuit and a chest piece which features Whis' signature. This armor was developed by Capsule Corporation to replace his previous model, and gained its Whis symbol during a training session with him. This model also seems to feature armored shoulder sections similar to those of the basic model, rather than the straps of Bulma's model. Guard troops' soldier's battle armor After the guard troops took control of the Frieza's Army remnants following the death of Frieza, the soldiers within the empire eventually developed new sleeker battle armor by their invasion of Earth in Age 820, this sleek design continued to see usage all the way to Age 1000. Time Breaker armor Most of the Time Breaker's higher ranking soldiers wear armor based on the Galactic Frieza Army's armor. The first known wearer of the armor was the artificial demon Mira, whose version was referred to as Mira's Clothes, Churai also wore a female version of the outfit. The armor worn by other Time Breakers was identical to Mira's Clothes but were different colored. Other models The cyborg member of Turles Crusher Corps., Cacao, has a completely silver, metallic armor which seems to be based on the RIT armor. It is unique in that is the only armor seen in the series which comes equipped with an on-board weapons system. Amond, another member of the Crusher Corps, has a modified RIT armor with spikes on it. Cooler's Armored Squadron sports armor that combines traits of both the RIT model and the older armor model worn by Vegeta during the Captain Ginyu Saga. Notable differences include a lime green coloration instead of white or black and the Squadron's insignia (which resembles Cooler's head in his final form) fully covering the abdominal portion of the armor, and a single shoulder plate over the left shoulder. In comparison to other Saiyans, Paragus wears a unique armor. Its overall design resembled the clothing of those on Yardrat. Video game appearances ]] Battle Armor appears in virtually every ''Dragon Ball video game that takes place during or after Dragon Ball Z, as one of the series' main characters, Vegeta, usually wears it. Battle Armor can be used as an item that increases the user's defense in Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu. In the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, a Battle Armor appears as a symbol on the screen to indicate that a character has got a defense increase after using a Blast 1 technique. In the ''Raging Blast'' games, Armor is an item that makes the equipped character no longer flinch at Rush Attacks, Smash Attacks: 3, and Rush Blasts, though they still take damage. In Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, the three customizable hero characters (Standard, Light, and Heavy) can obtain two different styles of Battle Armor to wear. They are referred to as Saiyan Armor Suit 1 (which resembles the model Raditz and Nappa wear) and Saiyan Armor Suit 2 (which resembles the model worn by Vegeta when he first came to Earth). Like all other costumes worn the hero character in the game, the player can set the armor's color as well. If logo mark is choose it will appear on the chest of their armor. When either armor suit is worn by the hero, their Saiyan tail will be wrapped around their waist (as most Saiyans wearing Battle Armor typically do), instead of hanging loose as with other costumes. The two Saiyan Armor Suits can be obtained in Hero Mode after the second fight against Omega Shenron (the one that takes place in the Cell Games Arena) and before the Ultimate Shenron giant boss fight. They can be located on the space pod near West City (it will show up as a star-shaped blip on the Dragon Radar). In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, Battle Jacket is an item that increases defense. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, various different styles of Battle Armor (which are called Battle Suits in Xenoverse) worn by series characters (Vegeta, Raditz, Nappa, Ginyu Force, Cooler's Armored Squadron, Turles, Bardock) can be obtained or purchased by the Future Warrior as clothing options (with each different style armor/clothing separated into 4 parts: Upper Body, Lower Body, Hands, and Feet). There are also two suits of Battle Armor available as a special pre-order DLC bonus, they are the Gold Battle Suit and the Crystal Battle Suit which have a metallic sheen. As each suit is separated into 4 pieces it is possible to mix-and-match different styles of armor and/or clothing. If the upper body portions of certain battle suits (such as Raditz's, Nappa's, or Bardock's) are worn by the Future Warrior, then a Saiyan tail will appear wrapped around their waist (regardless of the Warrior's race), though certain lower body clothing options will cause the tail (as well as thigh and crotch guards) to disappear when worn together. If either the Gold Battle Suit or Crystal Battle Suit are worn the tail will be the same metallic color as the armor. Vegeta's Battle Armor from Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ known as Whis Symbol Battle Suit also appears as a DLC costume which is part of the Movie Costume Pack DLC. Though most NPC characters wouldn't notice what you are wearing or not, if one has Captain Ginyu as their active Master and is spoken to while wearing the armor of Cooler's Armored Squadron a special dialog with Ginyu is triggered where he will notice the armor and mentions the rivalry between the Armored Squadron and Ginyu Force. Krillin will also notice if one is wearing the armor he wore on Namek. The female Time Patroller Majin Taino wears Captain Ginyu's model due to her fan girl admiration of the Ginyu Force. Like in the series, the armor conforms to the user's size and body type, as well as acclimating to the wears' gender. Trivia *In the manga, Battle Armor is referred to as Battle Jackets, while in Dragon Ball, Battle Jackets are the armor worn by the Red Ribbon Army. *Piccolo's weighted clothing looks like the shoulderguards of a full Battle Armor. *The Spice Boys' armor greatly resembles Battle Armor. *In an image in Daizenshuu 6, Bardock, Goku, adult Gohan, and kid Goten appear all wearing Battle Armor. Gohan's armor is similar to the one he wore as a kid on Namek, and Goten's armor is like the one Krillin wore on Namek. *Goku has worn Battle Armor twice (two different types) in his life, the first time was when he was originally sent to Earth in Dragon Ball Minus and the second was during his Hyperbolic Time Chamber training with Gohan. Incidentally Gohan has also worn Battle Armor twice in his life, the Battle Armor he got on Namek and Bulma's Armor during his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. All known pure-blooded Saiyan members of the Son family: Kakarrot/Goku, Raditz, Bardock, & Gine have worn Battle Armor at some point in their lives, a trait shared by all known members the Saiyan Royal Family: King Vegeta, Vegeta, and Tarble. *WWE Tag Team Champions The New Day (Xavier Woods, Kofi Kingston and Big E) appeared wearing Battle Armor during their entrance at WrestleMania 32 facing The League of Nations. Woods even sported a hairstyle resembling Goku's. It should be noted Woods' gimmick is based on this series. Gallery References Category:Objects Category:Clothing Category:Items in Raging Blast